Olivia
Her Inframolis, Olivia Wutcha Aizblh, also known simply as Olivia and Bishop Olivia, is a Bishopess-in-training and a neighbor to Midas and Herb, the former of whom she has a strong crush on. When not studying for the Governance, she is usually seen helping M&H with their plans and schemes, trying to get Midas' attention all the while. Her catchphrase is "Quid facis?", Latin for "What are you doing?". Background Olivia comes from a diverse background. Her father is a Governance Bishop for Telenacle 2 of the Club Penguin Parish (rivaled by Telenacle of St. Felix). Her mother is a senior officer in the Nachos. From the get-go, Olivia was brilliant in technology and one heck of a snowball fighter. As she aged, she had to choose between a professional martial career and a position in the See. Seeing as her mother was always travelling in war, Olivia chose to become an employee of the Governance. She now studies for an IT rank and strives to become a Bishop like her father. When not studying, Olivia uses her free time for volunteer work or for snowball fights, either one. She is well known in the neighborhood, and though she has a very good disposition, everyone reccomends not to ger on Olivia's bad side. One punk angered her, and then he got pummeled with snowballs. His parents got a spike in their bills. When she was the human equivalent of three, she met Midas at daycare, where she instantly fell in love with him. From then on out, she tried to impress and whoo Midas, but to no avail. Years later, having had enough, Olivia asked Midas why he didn't like her any further than friends. Midas replied, without hesitation: "Romance? Oh, I don't roll like that." That was to say, Midas preferred gold to Olivia. This devestated her, but did not defeat her. Her warrior heritage refused to let her give up. She persues Midas to this day, trying, in every chance, to convince him to like her. Her perserverence, though not as fanatical, has been compared to Dara's obbsession with Corai. Involvement Olivia spends a lot of time studying for her future job. When she gets time off, she heads over to Midas and Herb's igloo to view or assist in their plans for the day. Without fail, she greets her crush and Herb with her catchphrase, "Quid facis?". "Quid facis" is Latin for "What are you doing". With her powerful influence in military affairs and technology infrastructure, Olivia often helps obtain clearence and tools for some of their more difficult schemes, such as their Paper Filer. She also commands a small posse of datacons (collectively called the O-Team), who help in times of great need. Trivia *Regardless of her situation, Olivia always wears her vestments as her wardrobe of choice. She has been known to stain and damage these valubable items, though she seems to care less. She states that "it's all worth it when I'm with Midas". *She finds Canren "very disturbing", though she sometimes shares romantic advice with her. *Olivia thinks Explorer is extremely annoying. *Secretly, Olivia collects comic books. *Don't tell her, but Olivia and Midas couldn't have chicks if they married. Olivia is an Adelie penguin, while Midas is Dorkugese. Since they are not of the same genus, they can not mate, and thus, no chicks. *Whenever she says her catchphrase (Quid facis?), she elongates the last syllable. She says it makes it sounds "more cute". *Olivia's last name, Aizblh, is the Romanized spelling of the Hebrew word "איזבלה", meaning Isabella. *She helped get the popular children's TV show ''Midas and Herb'' (based upon Midas and Herb's real adventures) on the air. * She thinks Willy the Penguin is just about as annoying as Explorer, plus she thinks he has horrible taste in fashion. *Olivia has a pet puffle named Lavender. ---- * Olivia is a parody of Isabella from the television series, "Phineas and Ferb". ---- See also * Midas and Herb * Governance * Nachos * Lawrenceville * Canren * Alseef category:Governance category:Penguins category:Characters Category:Midas and Herb